the butcher and the niece
by Colonel-Tavingtons-girls
Summary: obssesed1 story of the Colonel and Cornwallis's troublesome niece. some names have changes, but overall story is the same.A need for some love, a need for revenge, and times that call for a truce. Can the Colonel and Sadie do it? plz rr I really need to k
1. Chapter 1

The Butcher and the Niece

I do not own the Patriot. Sadie is mine.

There it was again. The one place in South Carolina that Colonel William Tavington hated to be. And there was the one man that the Colonel wanted more than life itself to shoot in the head.

"Colonel Tavington," Lord General Cornwallis growled," My quarters, now."

Tavington watched the him walk back into the manor house. After about a minute, he stalked in after him.

"Yes milord," he asked. The lord General motioned for him to sit.

"What did I send you out to do today, Colonel?" the General asked in a dangerously low voice.

"You sent me out to do a raid sir," Tavington answered.

"And did it get done?"

Tavington eyed him for a moment," It did not sir."

"Why not," the General asked as his voice began to rise.

" We were ambushed, sir," Tavington replied,"by the Ghost."

"Colonel Tavington I'm not quite understanding why you are called the Butcher. I have sent you out on many raids, and you have returned every time to tell me that you didn't do it because some block head continental kept ambushing you."

"Sir I assure you that this is going to stop," Tavington said," The next raid-"

"Will be led by someone else, colonel," Corwallis interrupted," I am relieving you of your duties until further notice."

Colonel Tavington jumped out of his chair,"There is no other man in this army who has the balls to take charge of the Dragoons."

"On the contrary there is Captain Bordon," Cornwallis said," He equals you in strength, but not in brutality."

"And what am I to do while off duty," Tavington asked," Sit on my ass and watch it grow while my men are out there fighting."

"I assure you Colonel Tavington that you will be on your toes every minute of every day," the general said,"For it just so happens that there has been a death in my family. My sister has passed away, and her daughter has nowhere else to go."

Tavingtons' eyes widened, "Not your niece Sadie."

"The very same," Cornwallis said," I love my niece very much, probably more than my sister did, and now that you are free I am appointing you her personnal caretaker."

Tavington sighed,"Yes sir."

Tavington did not want to look after the generals niece. She was a moody little brat and she dispised Tavington almost as much as he despised her. The last time he saw Sadie was when she was ten years of age, and even then the colonel vowed that he never wanted to see her again.

"Sir that girl does not cooperate with me at all," Tavington said," Last time you left her in my charge she ran off and I couldn't find her for hours."

"That was your fault," the general replied,"You do not point weapons at ten-year-old children, Colonel."

Tavington could make no arguement to that. In his mind though he was laughing. That was the funniest thing he had ever done in his opinion.

"I will make you a deal,"Cornwallis went on ,"If you can get on her good side, and she on yours, then I will let you continue your duties. But until then you will remain here where you can keep an eye on Sadie.She's almost seventeen now so it shouldn't be too hard, even for you."

"Yes sir," the Colonel said.

"Good," the general said," She will be arriving tomorrow or the day after.I'm not quite sure."

Tavington stood for a moment, not able to say anything.This was rediculous. He had better things to do then to watch a teenager whp was more then perfectly capable of watching herself.

"I expect you to take good care of her," Cornwallis said from somewhere far away to the colonel," She is my pride and joy."

"I will sir," Tavington muttered.

"You are excused."


	2. Chapter 2

Colonel Tavington couldn't sleep that night. He wasn't sure how he was feeling at the thought of seeing Sadie again. He didn't expect anything but trouble from that bitch. Then again, she's what seventeen...going to be seventeen. If she hasn't matured by now, then something is seriously wrong with that girl.

The sun began to rise. The colonel got out of his bed and dressed slower than he usually did. He would have been out on a raid right now, but no, he gets relieved of his duties, and is now stuck with one of his worst nightmares. At least he didn't say I had to marry her, Tavington thought, I would have shot myself in the head.

A knock on the door caused his head to twitch," Enter."

A servant boy came in," Sir, the Lord General Cornwallis is waiting for you. His niece arrives in ten minutes."

"Fine," Tavington replied.

The boy left in a hurry, obviously not wanting to stay in the same room with the Colonel.

Tavington took another moment to look over his figure. When he was convinced that he looked half kind and half frightening he left and met the Lord general outside.

"It's about time colonel," Cornwallis said,"Did you get lost on the way."

"No sir," Tavintong answered through his teeth," I was making sure I looked regulation for your nieces arrival."

The sound of carriage wheels could be heard outside the gates. They started to open slowly. A brown carriage rolled in through the gates. It slowed to a stop in front of the General. Tavingtons' heart skipped a beat as he saw a womanly shape in the shadows.

Here it goes, Tavington thought as the girl jumped out of the carriage and almost knocked the General over as she threw herself at him.

"Dear niece," Cornwallis said.

"Oh uncle I've missed you so," Sadie said. Her voice had changed a lot. Tavington liked the sound of it. It was soft, and somehow mesmerizing. Cornwallis pulled her away from him so he could look at her.

" Oh my dear you have grown so much over the years," he said," You look wonderful."

"As do you uncle," Sadie replied,"My heart was pounding the whole way here. I thought I wouldn't recognize you."

Cornwallis laughed," Well I'm glad you threw yourself at the right person. Tell me, do you remember Colonel Tavington?"

Tavington's insides froze. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Sadie's green eyes rested on him.

He expected a glare, but instead recieved a smile. It was only a little smile but that was enough for the Colonel.

"My lady," Tavington said, bowing," I must say you have developed much.You look wonderful."

"Colonel you flatter me," Saide replied," It is good to see you again.Trust me I could never forget you."

The colonel stared at her for a moment.Through her years she must have trained herself to make unreadable expressions, because the Colonel could make out no emotion.

"Well, Sadie come up to my quarters, and tell me of your years in England," the Lord General said," Tavington you will accompany us."

"Yes sir," Tavington said. He followed behind them as Sadie began telling her uncle everything.

This may be a little easier than I thought, Tavington said to himself.

**oh I liked this chapter. I felt half the time that I was blabbing, but when I read it I liked it. Keep those reviews coming, and I hope that Tavington being a babysitter isn't rediculous. Trust me he will get meaner in good time, cause it's in his nature. **


	3. Chapter 3

Rules

Sadie told her uncle everything that happened during their 9-year-separation period. It was almost dusk by the time she had finished.

"Well I am glad that your years in England were good," the lord general said.

"Yes but now I am here and my years here will be even better," Sadie said.

Cornwallis smiled at her. Tavington noticed the look he was giving her, the look of pure love and caring. Tavington would bet anything that if he tried to hit her he would find himself on the ground with a bullet to the head. He gave a quick smirk at the thought.

"Now," Cornwallis said,"while I have your attention I have some rules to lay down for the both of you."

Sadie straightened in her chair. Tavington Didn't move at all.

"We will start with you, Sadie,"Cornwallis said,"Now I trust you remember the letter I sent you before you left?"

"Yes uncle I remember," Sadie said.

"Good," the Lord General said,"Now, as you know I have appointed Colonel Tavington as your caretaker. I expect you to show him respect and maturity. Any rule breaking or disobedience and you shall be punished. Is that understood?"

Sadie shot Colonel Tavington an evil glare. To the General she said," Yes uncle. I will show the Colonel respect, though I don't understand why I need a caretaker."

Cornwallis ignored that remark and turned to the Colonel. Tavington stared straight into the General's eyes.

"You are on probation,"Cornwallis said,"I have given you the job of watching over my niece. If you can show me that watching a young lady is no trouble for you, then you shall resume your daily duties of raiding. If not you will be stripped of your rank, and I will either have you work around the manor house, or I will send you back to England. Is that clear, Colonel"

"Crystal sir," Tavington replied. He looked at Sadie out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were beginning to droop a little. Cornwallis looked at her.

"Sadie are you alright?"

"Yes I am," Sadie answered," I'm just tired. It was a long trip."

"Well then, I shall escort you to your quarters,"Cornwallis said. He got up out of his chair and offered Sadie his arm. She rose slowly and took it.

"Colonel you are excused," the General said.

As the two walked by, Sadie gave the colonel a kick. He jumped out of his chair, causing the General to stop.

"Is there anything wrong colonel,''he asked. Tavington glared down at Sadie. How could she look so inoccent when she knew she had just done something wrong.

"Well,Colonel," Sadie said,"is anything the matter?''

"Nothing at all,"Tavington sad through clenched teeth.

Sadie and the general exited the room.

_You want to play it that way,_the colonel thought,_I'm in._

* * *

Colonel Tavington slept a little better that night. He had a dream that Sadie decided to go back to England, and the General resigned and Tavington became general. Tavington woke up in a good mood. He knew all too well that it would not last.

'Time for my first day watching that brat' the colonel thought. He rose slowly from his four poster and began dressing just as slowly as he did yesterday. He looked himself up and down, and finding himself satisfactory exited his room and went to wait for Sadie.

"Good morning colonel," said a voice behind him. Tavington turned around and stared straight into Sadie's green eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me when you got up," Tavington asked," You know you are not to be wondering by yourself."

"You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping," Sadie said with the same innocent stare she gave him the previous night,"I figured I could handle it. I am after all 15 years old, and perfectly capable of going to the washroom by myself."

"I will be reporting this to your uncle," Tavington said.

Sadie laughed," What's the matter Colonel, you can't handle it yourself? How did you get through all those raids? Surely you couldn't have handled those rebels. You probably came running to my dear uncle."

"You are taking advantage of your uncles generosity,"Tavington said.

" No," Sadie said," I am taking advantage of your one weakness."

"How dare you," Taington said," You will be punished for this."

Sadie showed no expression. The smile disappeared off her face.

"I will take any punishment you or my uncle can dish out," she said," Believe me no matter what it is I'm pretty sure I have experienced it. We are in a war of our own colonel. You are fighting to win back your position in the raids, and I am fighting to rid my self of you."

Tavington said nothing. He stared at her for a moment, wondering where she gets the guts to talk to anyone the way she did.

" If it is a war you want to call it, then a war it is," Tavington said," I'm ready to take you on."

"Then let the 'war' begin," Sadie said.

" I will tell you right now that I wont go as easy on you as I did when you were younger."

There was a moments silence between the two.

"Do your worst," Sadie said.


	4. Chapter 4

Letter Threat

After using the washroom, Colonel Tavington took Sadie outside for some fresh air.

"Do whatever you want," he said," Just stay out of trouble for once, please."

"Whatever you say, Colonel," Sadie said as she walked away towards the stables.

"I'm watching you," Tavington called," Don't forget-"

"That you have the power to punish me," Sadie called back," I think I get it."

Tavington sighed and then decided that he would go by the practice fields to see how Bordon was doing with the Dragoons. They were practicing with shooting, and many of them were a terrible shot.

"Come on now," Tavington could hear Bordon shouting," I know you can do better than this."

Tavington could not understand how his dragoon could be full of men who stank at shooting a simple little pistol. There was a crash behind him. He turned around, and looked at the stables. There was a cloud of dust coming out from under the door.

"Oh no," Tavington said. He ran into the barn and yelled for Sadie.

"Where are you," he called. There was no answer. Everything seemed to be okay. The colonel looked into the stall at his horse.

"Oh my god," he said.

"HI,"said a loud voice behind him causing him to jump. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Sadie, how many times must I tell you not to touch my horse?"Tavington asked.

"What, I didn't do anything to him,"Sadie said. Tavington looked at her.

"You braided his mane," Tavington said,"You cut his tail hair, and you are saying that you didn't touch him."

"I didn't say I didn't touch him," Sadie said," You said I said I didn't touch him."

Tavington really wanted to strangle her just then, but thought better of. He was distracted anyway by a bulge in her dress.

"What do you have under your dress," he asked.

"Nothing," Sadie said.

"Sadie as your caretaker I order you to show me what you have concealed under your dress," Tavington said.

"Colonel you scandalous man,"Sadie said," I'm sorry but I'm neither a whore or of age to be doing things like that."

"NOW!" Tavington yelled.

Sadie glared at him, but turned her back on him to pull out whatever she was hiding. There was a small meow coming from the front of her dress.

"Oh lord have mercy," Tavington said.

"What," Sadie said," There was a whole litter of them. You're lucky I only have one."

"Put him back where you found him,"Tavington ordered.

"I can't," Sadie said.

"Why not," the colonel asked.

Sadie pointed to the corner where a little bit of dust still rose up from the ground. Tavington went over slowly, and found a pile of lifeless fur, and three smaller balls of fur next to it. He looked back at Sadie, who was holding the kitten in her left hand. It was continuously attempting you reach up and slap her face with its tiny paw.

"Couldn't I keep him, colonel," Sadie asked. It was the first time she had ever sound even a pinch polite to the colonel. He didn't want to say no, and he didn't want to say yes. It was just a stupid little cat who probably would never have a proper place in the world anyway.

"Ask your uncle," he said when he realized he couldn't decide for himself.

Sadie squeaked with joy and ran from the stables. Tavington couldn't help but laugh, and he ran after her.

(Cornwallis's quarters)

"O'hara I realize the troops are a bit under disiplined, but it is up to Bordon to see that they are trained," the Lord General was saying,"They have two weeks left to prepare."

Sadie didn't bother to knock. She merely entered the room and jumped into her uncles lap. She was very light for a 15-year-old, therfore it didn't hurt her uncle at all.

"Well you seem in high spirits today Sadie," Cornwallis said.

Tavington came in panting slightly, but still held a look of amusement on his face.

"Uncle look what I have found," Sadie said. Cornwallis toom the kitten from her.

"Well, where did you ffind this," Cornwallis asked.

"In the stables," Sadie said happily," Can I keep him, please. I'll take good care of him and love him as if...as if he were you."

O'hara and Cronwallis laughed. Tavington felt she was not only being childish, but sucking up a bit too much.

"Alright my dear you may keep him," Cornwallis said," But remember that he will be your responsibility and yours alone."

"Oh thank you uncle," Sadie said. She hugged him, and he gave her a peck on the cheek. Tavington had never seen him do that before.

"Well what shall you name him," O'hara asked.

It was silent for a moment. Sadie looked at Tavington and smiled like she was about to do something evil. Sure enough...

"Tavy," she said.

'Oh joy,' Tavington thought,' The last thing I need is a cat named after me.'

"Well why don't you and Tavy go to your quarters. I will send a servant with some food for you and your cat. I must speak a moment with your caretaker."

"Alright," Sadie said," I shall come and disturb you again tomorrow uncle."

Cornwallis laughed," I shall be waiting for you to do so."

The two of them laughed, and Sadie jumped off her uncle. As she passed him by, Sadie made sure to stomp on Colonel Tavingtons foot.

"Forgive me colonel," she said,"I tripped."

Tavington glared at her as she exited the room. Looking back at the General and O'hara, he noticed O'hara staring after Sadie with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Colonel Tavington," Cornwallis said," I have recieved a quite disturbing letter today."

Tavington said nothing.

"It seems that the militia have come up with a new threat to slow our progress down."

"How so sir," Tavington said.

Cornwallis pulled a letter out of his coat and handed it to Tavington. He read it slowly.

_We have recieved word of the Lord Generals niece arriving not too long ago. If I were you I would not let her outside. We wouldn't want there to be an accident, or disappearance. Of course, none of this will happen as long as the raids cease._

There was no signature on the letter.

"They have targeted Sadie," Cornwallis said," THEY TARGETED HER!"

"Sir I assure you they will not touch her," Tavington said.

"If they touch her in anyway, you are through here, do you understand me," Cornwallis said.

'Why is that if something happens to her it is my fault,' Tavington asked himself.

"I understand completely, sir," Tavington said aloud.

"Good," Cornwallis said," You are excused from your duties for the rest of the day," Cornwallis said," For I will be spending the majority of with Sadie."

"Yes sir," Tavington said. As he left he heard Cornwallis talking to O'hara,"I do not wish to be disturbed untilI leave Sadie's quarters."


	5. Chapter 5

Uncle And Niece

Now that he was relieved of watching Sadie for the rest of the day,Tavington had no idea what to do.

He paced around his quarters, trying to think of some way to pass the time. He wished he could go on the raid, but with Sadie around there was no chance of him ever seeing another battle in this war.

'That little brat,' he thought,'one of these days I'm just going to give it to her right in the face.'

He imagined Sadie coming down the hallway, and him running over and slapping her with all the strength he had. He laughed at the thought. There was a bang from across the hall.

'That came from Sadie's room,'Tavington thought. He opened his door and crossed the hall to Sadie's room. Her door was open some and laughter could be heard from the inside. Tavington took a peek. Sadie was sitting on the floor with Tavy in her lap. The Lord General Cornwallis sat on her bed laughing at the cat.

"Oh Sadie I don't know how you always find the strangest creatures," Cornwallis said.

"I'm just lucky," Sadie said," The colonel looked as if he were about to go insane when I showed Tavy to him."

Cornwallis laughed again as Tavy sprang from Sadie's lap and whacked at a fly.

'That's what they were laughing at,' Tavington thought.

"Uncle, I'd like to thank you once again for letting me keep Tavy," Sadie said. The smile faded off her face.

"You are most certainly welcome my dear," Cornwallis said.

"I'm sure that Tavy will be able to keep me company from now until we die," Sadie said.

Tavington watched as cornwallis got down next to her.

"Is something troubling you," he asked.

"I will not lie to you, Uncle, but something is indeed bothering me." Cornwallis put an arm around her while Tavy continued to swat at the bug. Sadie smiled at him.

"Tell me," Cornwallis said. Sadie leaned on her Uncle.

"Well for starters, I miss my mother," Sadie said," Her death was so sudden. Sometimes I wonder to myself whether I could have saved her."

"Oh Sadie," Cornwallis said, pulling her into an embrace," Your mothers death was not your fault. You were there beside her as she went, and that was enough for her. I'm sure that whether she could have been saved or not, she was happy just knowing her daughter was there."

Sadie smiled," And it was enough for me too."

"Now what else is troubling you," Cornwallis asked," I shall not leave until you tell me what is on your mind."

"I'll be straight up Uncle," Sadie said," I want to have children."

If Tavington had a drink with him he would have choked on it. Cornwallis laughed as he pulled his niece into another embrace.

"Oh my dear niece," he said," One day you will get married and have as many children as you want. Right now it's only maternal instinct biting at you. You will have children one day, and I pray they will be as beautiful as you."

The two of them laughed. Tavy meowed playfully at Sadie. He then jumped in her lap, and then back out, and began swatting at the air. Sadie pulled a loose string off her dress and shook it over Tavy's head.

"Well it is getting late," Cornwallis said,"I would like you and Tavy to get some sleep now. Tomorrow I might just take some time out for you and I to go riding."

"What a wonderful idea," Sadie said. She hugged her uncle, and he began to walk out.

Tavington made a run for his quarters. He didn't think the general would appreciate eaves-dropping. He made it to his room and shut the door quietly. Ten seconds later he heard Sadie's door click shut, and footsteps echo down the hall and fade out.

"Like Uncle,like niece," He said to himself.

**Thank you all for the reviews. I would like to take this time to remind you all that Sadie is the niece of the Lord General Cornwallis, so remember that she takes advantage of being high-rank. Her mother was filthy rich which turned Sadie into a selfish snob. I just wanted to point that out for future reference. Please continue to read and review. I luv ya lots. -obsessed1**


	6. Chapter 6

The new day arose. The Lord General Cornwallis rose early to get the horses ready. O'hara had insisted on going along, and the general could not refuse.

"I must go and wake Sadie," Cornwallis said.

"Good morning uncle," said a voice behind him. Cornwallis turned around to find Sadie standing there, dressed and ready to go. Cornwallis laughed.

"I keep forgetting that you are always early for such an event," Cornwallis said.

Running footsteps sounded behind him. He turned to find Colonel Tavington running towards him.

"Sir," he said," I took the liberty to rise early this morning to check the roads. It's safe so far."

"Very good Colonel," Cornwallis said," Ah o'hara, you have decided to join us. I think we will be going now."

Tavington made to go and help Sadie onto her horse, but O'hara pushed in front of him, gave him an evil glare, and went over to Sadie.

"Let me help you up Sadie," he said.

"Why thank you Mr. O'hara," Sadie said. He helped her onto the horse and then handed her the reigns.

"Might I say that you are looking very beautiful today," O'hara said.

Sadie smirked at Tavington then looked back at O'hara," Why sir, you flatter me."

There was no doubt in the colonels mind that 1) O'hara fancied Sadie, and 2) He was flirting.

"Come along Sadie," Cornwallis said," Let's be on our way."

Sadie kicked her horse into a trot. She glanced at Tavington and smirked again. Little did any of them know that it would be the last time she did for a while.

(An hour into the ride)

Sadie and Cornwallis conversed with each other the whole time. Sadie told some tales she had heard around the estate, and Cornwallis mainly brought up new subjects to talk about.

"Sadie," said O'hara from behind," Normally I would not say anything, but I have reason to believe you are hiding something under your gown."

There was somewhat loud meow coming out from her dress. Cornwallis started laughing.

"Sadie how did you ever get Tavy past the colonel?" he asked as Sadie pulled her kitten out of her dress. She placed him in front of her at a point where he could balance, and then he started cleaning his white and black fur.

There was silence among the trio. Sadie looked around her at the trees and vegetation. one of the bushes shook.

"Uncle," Sadie said," the bush it's-"

Bullets flew in every direction.

"Sadie Get out of range!" her uncle yelled.

A struck him in the shoulder area, and he fell.

"UNCLE CORNWALLIS!" Sadie screeched. It was the first time she had ever said more then 'uncle' to him.

Cornwallis hit the ground and lay motionless. A continental ran from the bushes, drew a blade, and made to bring it down on the General. Sadie jumped off her horse, and landed on Cornwallis.

"Move out of the way girl," the man said.

"You will not touch my uncle," Sadie said. The man drew out a pistol.

"So you are the bastards little niece are you?" he asked. Tavy jumped down from his spot on Sadie's horse and stood on her chest, his back arched in a threatening manner.

The man laughed at the site of Tavy," I know someone who wants to meet you. I think you should come with me."

He was about to grab her but a gunshot stopped him," You will not touch her."

It was O'hara. He began to move towards them, but the man pointed his pistol at Sadie. She held Tavy close to her.

"Take one more step, and I shoot her," the man said.

O'hara stopped.

"Good," the man crowed as he pulled Sadie to her feet," Now, this young lady and I are leaving. If you try to stop me I'll kill her."

Sadie began to struggle with the man," No! Let me go! Let GO!"

The man put her on his horse, and got on behind her.

"Say good-bye to the Generals precious neice," the man kicked his horse into gallop. Many other ccontinentals followed him.

"Sadie!" O'hara hollered. He was breathing hard with anger. He needed to take care of the general before he did anything about Sadie.


	7. Chapter 7

When Tavington saw O'Hara come through the encampment gates with an unconcious General and no Sadie, he knew he was in a tighter spot then before. He watched from the shooting field as O'Hara rode up to the manor, got off the horse, threw the General over his shoulder, and carried him inside. Two medics ran inside about four seconds after O'Hara did.

'He's pretty strong for such a small fellow,' Tavington thought. He went into the manor to see what was happening. O'Hara had taken Cornwallis to his quarters. Tavington could tell he was coming to, because, if he listened carefully, he could hear the general mumbling," Where is my niece. Where is Sadie?"

The medics didn't answer. They thought he was just being dillusional. Then, as Tavington watched, the generals' eyes opened, and he sat up yelling.

"They took Sadie! I want her back. NOW!"

The medics pushed him back down. They had the bullet halfway out when he sat up. This was Tavingtons time to shine. Sadie had been taken by the militia, or just rebelious continentals, and now ws his chance to earn his place back on the field. He turned around and ran outside.

"Assemble the Dragoons," he called. Men all over the estate quickly gathered around the colonel. Some had their horses and others just brought themselves. Tavington raised his hand for silence.

" Now, the lord Generals niece, as some of you already know, was captured today by continentals," Tavington said," It will be our job to bring her back. My instructions are as follows: if they have harmed her in any way, they shall be burned alive. If she is in the same condition she was when she left, they will only suffer a quick hanging. Any rsistance, and they shall be shot. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the Dragoon said in unison. Tavington mounted his horse.

" Move out," he called. The Green Dragoon was out once again with the fearless Butcher leading them.

(The Woods)

Sadie sat facing a tree. Her hands had been tied around it by whoever it was that took her from her uncle. Tavy sat in her lap, purring as he stared at her.

"Tavy, if you are a good cat, then bite my bonds," Sadie said. The cat merely stared at her, and then attempted to whack her with his tiny paw. Sadie couldn't help but smile. She looked at the tree. She was suddenly reminded of her Uncle, and hoped that he was okay. She didn't know what she would do, or where she would go without him there with her. She looked behind her at the men sitting around the small fire they had built.

"What're you going to with the brat?" one of the men asked.

"I don't know," said the one that had Sadie earlier," Maybe I'll just kill her. Or maybe I could keep her for me."

The men laughed at that remark.

"You dirty pig," Sadie said. The men looked up at her. Her captor rose to his feet.

"What was that you said," he asked.

"I said you dirty...pig," Sadie said nice and slow," Do you need me to spell it for you?"

"I know how to spell it," the man said.

"Could have fooled me," Sadie said.

"I wouldn't be talking like that if I were in your position," the man said," When we get angry we tend to do...stupid things."

He ran a finger down her cheek and began moving down towards her breast. Tavy jumped up and bit the man as hard as his little teeth would allow. The man hollered in pain. Tavy jumped down and curled up on Sadie's lap.

"Good kitty," Sadie said," You are a smart find."

"You and that cat are going to die," the man said.

"If you can shoot straight," Sadie said. The man slapped her as hard as he could. Sadie cried out from the surprise and pain of it. A gunshot echoed around them. Turning, the man saw one of his comrads go down.

"How dare you strike a woman," said a very familiar voice. Everything was dead silent. The Green Dragoon moved out from its hiding spot, and surrounded the men and Sadie, who kept her head down. The force of the blow gave her a headache, and it hurt to move it. A hand touched her shoulder.

"My lady," said a strange voice," Don't worry. We'll get you out of this."

Sadie felt her bonds being cut. A Pistol cocked behind her.

"She stays where she is," said her captors voice.

"Sir you are surrounded by half a hundred men," Said Tavingtons voice," I assure you that you will die before you can even pull the trigger on her."

"It takes a few seconds for a man to die after getting shot, and in that time I can shoot her," the man said.

There was a tense silence around the camp. Sadie's bonds had been cut down to a single thread. They snapped from the weight of her limp body. Tavington watched as Sadie slumped to the ground and just laid there. He knew at that moment that she was scared. Probably more scared then she would ever allow anyone to see.

"Sir you have done enough to this young lady," Tavington said," Drop your weapon."

The man showed no sign of giving up. The rest of his men surrendered without a fight.

"Drop your weapon," Tavington said again. The man kept it aimed at Sadie. One of the soldiers picked up a stone. The man was looking from Tavington to Sadie and back. The soldier then threw the stone as hard as he could. It was a direct hit. The man mans wrist broke , and he dropped the pistol.

"Shoot him," Tavington said. The woods were filled with echoing gunshots. The man stood for a couple of second then dropped to the ground.

"My lady," said the soldier who tried to free Sadie. She opened her eyes," I don't feel very well."

"Bordon," said Tavington," Give her to me." Bordon picked Sadie up and helped Tavington pull her on. Tavy meowed. He was still by the tree.

"Tavy," Sadie said. Bordon brought Tavy to her. Tavington kicked his horse into a light trot. He had done it. He saved Cornwallis's niece.

About an hour into the trip back to the estate Tavington began conversing with Sadie," Are you alright?"

"No," Sadie said," I'm not."

"Well you had a rough day," Tavington said.

Sadie didn't say anything. She stroked Tavy under the chin. It was his favorite spot to be stroked.

"My mother couldn't bare to have anyone lay their hands on me like that," Sadie suddenly remarked.

To which Tavington replied," I must be honest, if ever you were to be struck by someone it should have been by my hand, not his."

Sadie laughed," I suppose I can't argue with you on that one." The two were silent.

"My uncle," Sadie said," Is he alright?"

" He will be, once he sees you," Tavington said.

Sadie smiled. Tavington felt a sense of bondage between himself and Sadie. He couldn't remember ever being able to talk to her like this. The estate came into view.

Tavington kicked his horse into a gallop. The Dragoon members on horseback followed suit, and the ones on foot began running. The gates opened for them. Sadie didn't even wait for Tavington to stop the horse. She grabbed Tavy and jumped off. She seemed to stumble a little. Tavington got off his horse and was about to offer her support when she ran inside. Tavington stared after her for a moment then followed her upstairs, wondering what kind of reaction he would get from Cornwallis for what he had just done.


	8. Chapter 8

Sadie opened her uncles door slowly," Uncle?"

"Sadie!" Tavington heard Cornwallis yelp.

He went to the door and peeked in. Sadie was hugging her uncle like she never hugged him before.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Sadie said," I thought they killed you."

"With how long you were gone I was afraid they had already killed you," Cornwallis said.

"They would have sir," Tavington piped up.

Cornwallis and Sadie stared at him.

"If it hadn't been for Tavy," Tavington finished.

"Colonel how do you know this," Cornwallis asked.

"It was amazing uncle," Sadie said," Colonel Tavington saved my life."

Cornwallis was shocked," How did you do it?"

"With a little help from my Dragoon," Tavington said," The men that snatched her were pure cowards."

"Did I hear Sadie's voice?" said a voice in the hallway. O'Hara poked his head through the doorway.

"Sadie," he said. He ran over to her and hugged her," Thank God you're safe."

He let go of her and looked her up and down.

"Good heavens child, what happened to your face,"O'Hara asked.

There was a large bruise forming over the spot where the man had hit her.

"One of my captors struck me," Sadie said," Because I said he couldn't shoot straight."

Cornwallis laughed at that," Are you alright? What happened to the man who struck you?"

"The colonel had him shot," Sadie said.

"I see," Cornwallis said. He looked at Colonel Tavington," Thank you Colonel, for bringing my niece back. You shall be rewarded for this."

Sadie sat down in a chair next to her uncles bed. O'Hara did the same and set his chair as close as he could to Sadie. She didn't notice this, for she was watching her uncle and Tavington as they spoke. Tavington, who was looking out of the corner of his eye, seemed to have been the only person who noticed.

"There shall be a ball in your honor," Cornwallis said," We shall have it in three days from now, because I can't get out of bed until two days from now."

Sadie laughed. Cornwallis smiled at her.

"Until then, colonel, you are relieved of your duties," Cornwallis said.

"Thank you sir," Tavington said.

"You are dismissed," Cornwallis said.

Tavington bowed and turned to leave.

"Thank you Colonel," said Sadie.

Tavington looked at her.

"For caring so much to keep me alive," Sadie said. Tavington smiled at her and left.

As he left he heard O'Hara ask," Sadie, I was wondering if maybe you would like to accompany me to the ball?"

Tavington paused in front of his door to listen.

"I suppose so," Sadie said in an unsure tone. Whether O'Hara noticed the tone or not, he seemed to have ignored it.

"Wonderful,'' he said," We will have a good time, I assure you."

Tavington rolled his eyes and retired for the evening.


	9. Chapter 9

The day before the ball was to take place Tavington was wandering around trying to find Sadie. She was supposed to be waiting for him outside his quarters half an hour ago. It was eerily silent today. No one seemed to want to speak at all.

"Sadie," Tavington called," Sadie where have you got to this time."

"Nowhere special," said Sadie's voice behind him. Tavington turned around quickly.

"Would you please stop sneaking up behind me," he asked.

"Colonel Tavington," Sadie said in false astonishment," I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing. You saved my life and I repay you by sneaking up on you? Rediculous."

She walked past him giggling. Tavinvgton followed her.

"You were supposed to wait for me outside my quarters," he said," Why did you disobey me?"

"I was waiting for you outside your quarters," Sadie said," I ended up having to follow you because you didn't seem to want to look down."

"Why would I want to look on the floor," Tavington asked," The floor has nothing but filth on it."

"Colonel use your common sense," Sadie said," I was waiting for you like you said, but you took so long, so I sat down on the floor. You should really think about looking down once in a while."

Tavington stared at her. Now he felt rather foolish. How could he not think of looking down? She had been sitting there the whole time.

"Why did you not say anything?" Tavington said," I thought you had run off somewhere."

"I'm sorry Colonel," Sadie said innocently," You just looked so funny. There you were, shouting my name, and I was standing behind you the whole time."

She giggled again.

"Next time you say something, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir," Sadie said.

"Don't do that," Tavington said.

"Sadie," came a voice by the manor house. Sadie and Tavington turned around to see O'Hara running towards them.

"What does he want now," Tavington asked.

"To bother me as usual," Sadie said bitterly.

"Sadie," O'Hara said once he reached them,"Would you like to go for a ride with me?"

"Sir, Sadie does not have permission from her uncle, nor did he inform me that she would be going with anyone today except me," Tavington said.

"Colonel Tavington I have permission from the Lord General himself to take Sadie riding," O'Hara said," Whether you like it or not she will come with me. Come Sadie."

As she walked by, Tavington heard her muttering under her breath," What am I, a hound?"

* * *

Colonel Tavington arrived at the ball ten minutes after it began. He walked in, grabbed a glass of champagne, and began searching around for Sadie and O'Hara.

"Ah Tavington," said Cornwallis's voice behind him," You're here at last. I have some peoeple who have been waiting to meet you."

"Where is Sadie and O'Hara," Tavington asked as Cornwallis steered him into the chattering crowd.

"They're around here somewhere," Cornwallis said happily," Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce the Colonel of the Green Dragoons, and rescuer of my niece, William Tavington."

The group of people around him clapped politely and then squeezed into a tighter circle to shake his hand. After about five minutes of having his hand sqeezed by complete strangers, Tavington moved away to grab a new glass, this time of wine. He took a quick sip and then looked around. People on the dance floor were staring at him as they twirled by. One of the couples didn't seem to be paying any attention to him. That couple was none other then Sadie and O'Hara. Tavington put his glass down slowly as he watched their progress across the music stopped and O'Hara bowed to Sadie and she gave a little curtsey. Tavington saw the orchestra getting ready to start playing again. Quickly making up his mind, he walked swiftly across the room to Sadie and O'Hara. They both stopped talking and stared at him.

"Sadie would you give me the honor of having this dance," Tavington said.

Sadie smiled," Yes." She handed O'Hara her wine glass, told him she'd be right back, and headed onto the dance floor with Colonel Tavington. The music started, and everyone began to dance again. Tavington didn't think that he would enjoy dancing with Sadie as much as he was at the moment. Unlike so many women he had danced with before, Sadie was letting Tavington lead, which made everything easier for him. For a few minutes the two glided across the floor, not taking their eyes off each other.

"Have you had dance lessons at all in your life," Tavington asked.

"No," Sadie said witha smirk," I picked it up from watching my mother."

"You dance divinely," Tavington said.

"You flatter me," Sadie said," Really."

The music stopped and Sadie and Tavington stared at each other until O'Hara came and got Sadie.

"Would you allow me to dance with you one more time before this night is through," Tavington asked.

"Of course," Sadie said. O'Hara whisked her off into the crowd.

About half an hour later, Tavington had just come back off the dance floor, when he saw O'Hara and Sadie going out into the gardens. He followed at a distance so that he wouldn't be seen. Sadie and O'Hara were sitting on a bench with their backs to the ballroom. Tavington ducked down behind a rose bush to listen.

"You're going to be sixteen soon," O'Hara said," There was something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?" Sadie said. Tavington could have sworn he caught a note of discomfort in her voice. There was silence between the two.

"Sadie," O'Hara said," Ho do you feel about me?"

"Uh...," Said Sadie," Well..You're very kind and polite. It is a good quality for anyone to be polite."

_If I wasn't eaves dropping I would openly laugh,_Tavington said.

"I am not afraid to admit that I think you are very beautiful," O'Hara said," And if your uncle gives his permission, would you allow me to court you?"

There was a stunned silence. Tavington had frozen to the spot with the shock of the question.

"I'm flattered to hear that you...respect me enough to want to court me," Sadie said.

"But," O'Hara urged.

"But I would like some time to think things over, and you need to get my uncles permission."

_Good girl. Smart girl, _Tavington said. He got up slowly and hid behind a group of chattering women.

"Sadie," came Cornwallis's voice from the doorway," Ah there you are. The ball ends in and hour and I can't let you do anything else until you dance with me."

Tavington headed back inside through a side door. He watched as Sadie and her uncle began dancing, and then ,to his delight, O'Hara come in looking slightly disappointed. This ball had turned out to be a good one, but now he knew he would be keeping a closer eye on Sadie.


	10. Chapter 10

Sadie's Journal

_I don't want to give Captain O'Hara an answer. I don't even know what I want to do. Do I say yes and allow myself to be married to him someday, or do I say no and wait for someone else to come along? Or will I be an old maid? I asked Tavy this morning what I should do, but he only hissed when I said O'Hara's name. I guess that was a 'no'. Or maybe a 'heavens no'._

_If only Colonel Tavington had been there when O'Hara asked. He could have given an answer for me, and then pulled me away to have a dance and get my mind off it. But he wasn't, and now I am blinded as to what I should do. O'Hara still hasn't talked to my uncle, because my uncle is still asking me if I am ill. _

_I tried to hint to Colonel Tavington when I danced with him for a second time that O'Hara had asked to court me, and I think he got the message, but before he had even said anything, my uncle called the room to order and began his announcement of Tavingtons' reward. He recieved a medal and his spot back in raiding. He will be watching me only when my uncle needs him to. The issue between O'Hara and myself were driven completely out of his mind. I didn't blame him of course, but I would have liked it if he could have done something about it._

_Meanwhile O'Hara seems to be trailing me more then usual. I first noticed it when I was out in the gardens earlier today. Colonel Tavington had gone out on a raid ( it was his first one since he got back on he job). I decided that I would go outside just for a little bit. I took Tavy with me, and as I walked he began to spit and hiss. I looked in the direction he was, and found O'Hara hurriedly backing off and interesting himself in a rose on a rose bush. I had to turn my back so Tavy couldn't see him. He was still hissing a little when we reached my quarters, and stopped when my uncle came in to see me. He took Tavy into his arms and Tavy began purring contentedly. My uncle stroked him and spoke to me as he did so. _

_"Did you have anyone in mind," he had asked me. _

_I didn't understand him. Then he told me that when I turn sixteen people were going to want to court me, and because I am the niece of the Lord General, there will be a lot of men lining up for me. What wouldn't I give to have had had the heart to tell him that someone had already asked for a reserved spot in courting me. I couldn't do it though, and I ended up telling him I just hadn't thought about it. I decided that since O'Hara was the one who is sure of what he wants, he should be the one to tell my uncle. The longer he waits to ask, the longer I wait to decide. _

**Note to readers: I got an email from a concerned reader that I was copying obssessed-1's story. It's not a big deal at all, but let myself and obssessed-1 take this moment to remind our readers that she and I are working through this account now and moving all her stories as well as re-writing them. I am in no way copying her stories and yes I have her full permission to be putting them in this account. We just wanted to clarify that. Thanks again for the reviews. **

**-Colonel-tavingtons-girls and obssessed-1**


	11. Chapter 11

If Tavington had not heard the conversation between Sadie and O'Hara, he would have assumed, like Cornwallis, that Sadie was sick. She waited for Tavington outside his quarters without sitting down, she didn't make sarcastic remarks to him when he took her out into the gardens, and she didn't try to stomp on his foot when she passed him. In fact, she was doing all the things Tavington had hoped she would do when she first arrived. She spent most of her time locked up in her quarters with Tavy. When she wasn't in her quarters, she would sit in her uncles quarters and read. Sometimes she would go outside and ride a horse by herself. She barely made a noise at all. Tavington would have been happy about the sudden change if he didn't think it was so wrong.

"Sadie," he said one day as he walked with her out in the gardens," Something is troubling you, and don't say there isn't. I can see it in your eyes."

"Do you spend that much time looking at my eyes," Sadie asked.

"Don't talk to me like that," Tavington said," Now tell me what is wrong."

Sadie stopped walking. Tavington did so too.

''Can we sit," Sadie asked. Tavington nodded and they both sat down. He knew fully well what was wrong, but if he was going to do anything about it, he had to hear Sadie tell him herself, because he wasn't supposed to hear the conversation last night in the first place.

"It was Captain O'Hara," Sadie said.

"Did he do something to you," Tavington said in false curiosity.

"No," Sadie said," It's more what he asked."

"oh," Tavington said.

"He asked to...well,"Sadie said.

"Go on you can tell me," Tavington said kindly.

"Well," Sadie said," He asked to...when I'm sixteen I mean...He asked to...court me."

Tavington looked at her," And what did you say."

It was like a bomb exploded in Sadie," I told him I wanted time to think about it. I don't know what to do. It was so unexpected and I tried to hint it to you at the ball when we were dancing, but my uncle interrupted me, and I was hoping you would give him an answer for me, but I couldn't tell you so now I have that hanging over my head too and-"

"Ok," Tavington said loudly," Ok calm down."

Sadie took a deep breath and looked at Tavington.

"Now," he said," Why don't we go and speak to your uncle about this?"

"No," Sadie said quickly," If I tell him he might say it's a wonderful idea, and if that happens I might have to marry O'Hara before I even decide to let him court me."

"Hmm," Tavington said," That's true. Well I think I should go and have a word with O'Hara."

"Why," Sadie asked.

"Well he should have waited until you were more prepared," Tavington said," And I think that he ought to know that."

"Oh please don't," Sadie said,"I know I am a little unsure of this whole thing, but I don't know what I want to happen. Just don't say anything."

"Alright I won't," Tavington said," Why don't we leave it at that for now? I will figure something out."

"Thank you," Sadie said.

"Now I believe you have a cat to be feeding?"

"How do you know that?" Sadie asked," You haven't been watching the times I feed Tavy."

Tavington pointed to the ground. Sadie looked to find a black and white kitten attempting to climb onto her lap by using her dress as a ladder. She laughed and picked Tavy up.

"I'll go and feed him," Sadie said. The two stood up.

"Colonel Tavington," Sadie said.

''what," Tavington said.

Sadie threw her arms around his neck," Thanks."

She let go of him and ran inside. He stared after her. Tavington did not tell Sadie that he already knew what he was going to do to help her. All she had to do was stall O'Hara until her birthday, which was next month.


	12. Chapter 12

Lost And Found

Tavington was having one of the strangest dreams he had ever had in his life. He had asked Cornwallis if he could court Sadie, and the next thing he knew he was standing at an alter putting a ring on her finger. An angered yell echoed around him, and he turned around to find O'Hara pointing a pistol at Sadie. There was a loud bang, and Tavington shot upward in bed. There was another bang, smaller then the first. Tavington jumped out of bed. He was still fully dressed, because he had been too tired to take them off. He went out into the hall. There was noise coming from Sadie's room. O'Hara was already at her door and knocking on it.

"Not now," Sadie's voice said.

"Sadie what's wrong," O'Hara said.

The door opened and Sadie came running out. She slipped on the carpet and Tavington caught her before she fell.

"Oh," Sadie said," I'm sorry Colonel."

"What on earth is the matter," O'Hara asked.

"Tavy," Sadie said," he's gone. I went to feed him this morning and I can't find him."

She wrenched herself out of Tavingtons grip and ran towards her uncles quarters. She found when she entered that her uncle was still sleeping. Tavington came up behind her and was about to ask what she was doing when she started giggling.

"What is so funny," Tavington whispered. Sadie pulled him further into the room and pointed at Cornwallis. On seeing what she was pointing at, Tavington couldn't help but chuckle. Tavy was laying on Cornwallis's chest sleeping. Sadie moved towards the bed. Tavington backed out of the room. O'Hara walked past him into the room. Sadie had sat down next to her uncle, and petted Tavy, who opened his eyes slowly and began kneading Cornwallis's chest. Cornwallis was startled awake.

"Don't," he said not realizing he was even awake.

"Good morning uncle," Sadie said.

"Oh, good morning Sadie, dear," Cornwallis said," What are you doing in here?"

"I lost my cat, and I was going to ask you if you knew where he was, but i was saved the trouble when I came in here."

"How so," Corwallis asked. Sadie pointed to his chest, and Cornwallis looked down, noticing Tavy for the first time. He laughed,"I thought i felt something sitting on me when I was sleeping." Tavy arched his back purring loudly. He then rubbed his face against Cornwallis's face.

"Congratulations uncle," Sadie said as Cornwallis scratched Tavy's tiny back," You are now marked as Tavy's property."

"I'm at least glad we're friends," Cornwallis said laughing. Sadie hugged him," oh I must admit Sadie. You and Tavy the best things that have happened to me since this war started."

"I was thinking the same thing about you," Sadie said.

Cornwallis looked at O'Hara, and a light seemed to flicker on inside his head. Tavington came back into the room.

"Which reminds me," Cornwallis said," Sadie, O'Hara came to see me yesterday about something."

Tavington froze,_oh no._

"He said he asked you a week ago to let him court you," Cornwallis said," And I want to know how you feel about it?"

Sadie looked helplessly at Tavington," I don't know howI feel about it."

"I gave her time to think about it," O'Hara said.

"I take it you haven't decided," Cornwallis said.

"No," Sadie said," I-I don't really know if-if I-"

"The decision was made a bit difficult for her," Tavington spoke up. Sadie looked at him.

"Colonel what do you mean?"

"Well," Tavington said," I asked Sadie a couple of days ago the same question O'Hara did."

O'Hara dropped all the papers he had been holding," You did WHAT!?"

"That's right O'Hara," Tavington said," I have been spending all this time with Sadie, and I found that her personnality is exactly what I want in a wife. She told me that O'Hara had already asked, but I told her that whatever decision she makes I'll be happy for her."

Sadie looked like she could just jump for joy. She hoped that Tavington would do something like this.

"Well," Cornwallis said slowly,"I don't know if I should approve of any of you, but I will wait and see what Sadie wants, because this is a big thing for her."

O'Hara looked so angry at that moment.

"Yes well," O'Hara said," Tavington might I speak to you for a moment?"

He walked out of the room without waiting for an answer. Tavington got up, and was about to walk out when something with a soft silky feeling touched his hand. It was Sadie's hand. She was looking at him with eyes full of gratefullness. He smiled at her and went onto the hall where O'Hara awaited him.

"Yes," Tavington said. O'Hara grabbed him by the collar and got in his face," I don't know what you think you are doing, but if you are smart you will back down now. Sadie will be _my _wife, not yours."

Tavington pulled out of his grip and hissed back," Don't you dare try to decide her future. Sadie will make her choice, and go with the one she wants. If you're smart you will stay out of my way _sir._In case you are wondering, this is not for my benefit. I'm doing this for Sadie, and just be lucky it's just me. When she's sixteen she'll have more lining up for her."

Tavington stared at him as he began to move away," We'll see who she wants now won't we? You think they call me the butcher out there? Wait til you see me in action if you get in my way."


	13. Chapter 13

Sadie was trying to keep her two 'contestants' at bay for as long as she possibly could. O'Hara was starting to catch on, and went to the Lord General to complain.

"She's stalling, sir," O'Hara said," She knows you wont approve until she picks, and she's stalling now."

"Come now O'Hara," Cornwallis said, not bothering to hide his annoyance," If you want my neice, and love her like you are always saying you do, then give her all the time she wants. Besides, you don't see Colonel Tavington complaining."

"That is because he doesn't care," O'Hara said," He only asked to court Sadie because he favors her, and he feels I'm not good enough for her."

"O'Hara that is the most rediculous thing I ever heard you accuse the colonel of," Cornwallis said," Now, if you are this much in a hurry to hear the decision then I will talk to Sadie about speeding it up, but for right now just be patient with her. This is a rather tight spot you two have put her in."

"Yes," O'Hara said," I didn't think about that."

"Well," Cornwallis said," You go and enjoy Sunday while it's still here, and I will go and speak with Sadie. Do you know where she is?"

"She's locked herself up in her quarters," O'Hara said," Hasn't come out for hours."

Cornwallis sighed and went to go talk to Sadie.

* * *

"Oh Tavy," Sadie said," What on earth am I going to do?"

Tavy tilted his black and white face up to her and stared at her. He then reached up with his little paw, and swatted at the curls of hair hanging off of Sadie's bun. She laughed.

"You are so easily distracted," Sadie said.

"Sadie," said a voice through the door," Sadie are you sleeping?"

"No I'm not," Sadie said. She went to the door and opened it," Hello uncle."

"Really on a day as fine as this I expected to have Tavington in my office complaining to me that you were giving him trouble again," Cornwallis said.

Sadie laughed," Well I feel that my quarters are the safest place right now. I wish to enjoy Sunday without the same question ringing in my head all day."

"Ah, well," Cornwallis said," You know you can't keep them waiting forever."

"I know," Sadie sighed.

"Which is why I have come to tell you that I am giving you a due date," Cornwallis said.

"Oh Uncle please don't put me in that position," Sadie begged.

"I'm sorry Sadie, but I cannot have O'Hara coming to me every day and asking about your decision. You have until the day after your birthday. If by then you haven't decided, I will decide for you. Agreed?"

"Yes," Sadie sighed," It's not like I would have had a choice anyway."

"Oh come now," Cornwallis said," You will figure out who you are most comfortable with in time, and the decision you make will make you happy. I know it will."

He kissed Sadie on the top of her head and left. Tavy was growling very low. Sadie looked at him.

"You watch your mouth," Sadie told him. Tavy meowed lightly.

* * *

It was almost eleven o'clock at night, and most of the officers were in the ballroom, spending the last couple of hours of their free day drinking. Though many were drunk and talking in very loud voices, none could drown out the voice of O'Hara, who was just downing his tenth mug of alcohol. Tavington was quite amused at seeing his superior being more drunk then he was. In fact, for the first time in a while, Tavington was completely sober. O'Hara was sitting there among a small group of officers, and talking loudly about how stupid it was to try to take someone when someone else had already asked for that persons hand. Tavington laughed to himself. He didn't mind that O'Hara was trying to make him mad, because he didn't plan on giving in, but then...

"That Sadie," O'Hara said," She's a pretty girl, oh yes."

He gulped the rest of his beer down, and was handed another.

"I can't wait to get her in bed with me," O'Hara said," She knows she wants some from me. The little slut."

"Now just a damn moment," Tavington said," Don't you dare speak about Sadie that way."

Captain Bordon pulled him back down," Don't make him do worse then he already has."

"I could have saved her that day," O'Hara said," Then I wouldn't be here with you fine gentlemen. I'd be in my quarters with Sadie."

Tavington made another move to get up but Bordon held him down," Don't. He's just drunk."

"Just wait," Tavington growled," I'll get him good.''

"Oh my," Bordon said," You're not the only one."

"What are you talking about," Tavington asked. Bordon pointed to the door, where a green dress was disappearing around the corner. There was only one person Tavington knew who had a dress that green.

"Sadie," Tavington called. He ran out of the ballroom.

A door slammed above him. Tavington reached the landing on the second floor and went straight to Sadie's door.

"Sadie," he said as he knocked on the door," Sadie let me in."

The lock on the door clicked, and Tavington opened it. Sadie was laying down on her bed, and Tavy was sitting on her stomache, purring with his eyes closed as Sadie absentmindedly scratched his ears.

"Sadie,"Tavington said," Im sorry you had to hear that."

"Is that all you men want me for?" Sadie asked," Just some puppet to release your manly needs on?"

Tavington stared at her," That's not what I wouls want from you."

"Colonel Tavington," Sadie said," Do you really want to court me, or did you just do that to help me with O'Hara."

"I don't really know," Tavington said," Both now that I think about it."

Sadie nodded," I appreciate it. My uncle gave me a due date. I have til after my birthday to decide you know. I think I know who I am going to pick."

Tavington sat down next to her, and looked into her eyes," Do you know how strange it's going to be, if I get married to you?"

Sadie laughed," That's the only thing I could ever think about. We used to despise each other. I think this war is a tie."

"I agree," Tavington said," Now I think you should go to sleep, and once again I apologize for what you heard down there."

"It's alright," Sadie said," I'm not the one who should be worried about it."

"Nor I," Tavington said as he went to the door.

"Thank you for sticking up for me," Sadie said. Tavington left the room. If anything, he just saved Sadie from having to do anything with O'Hara, and that's exactly what he had been trying to do.


	14. Chapter 14

O'Hara entered Sadie's quarters and found that she was not there. Tavy was asleep on her bed, purring as he dreamed a sweet dream. O'Hara approached the cat slowly. He had grown a lot since Sadie found him in that barn. O'Hara reached out slowly and stroked Tavy behind the ears. In a flash, Tavy's cotent purring turned to a threatening growl and he opened his eyes and slashed at O'Hara's hand. Three welts formed in his hand, and then began to bleed rapidly. Tavy continued to spit and growl, causing O'Hara to back out of the room clutching his bloody hand. About a minute after O'Hara disappeared, Sadie came in.

"Tavy what's wrong," she asked when she saw Tavy standing on her bed with an arched back and bared claws and fangs. She went slowly to her cat and reached out and stroked him. He began to pur loudly. Sadie sat down and Tavy jumped onto her lap.

"It was that O'Hara again wasn't it," she asked more to herself then the cat.

"Sadie," Cornwallis's voice echoed down the hall. He sounded angry. Sadie stood up and Tavy started growling again. She wrapped him lightly on the head," Knock it off you."

She went to her Uncle's quarters, and entered slowly," You called me Uncle."

"Yes I did," Cornwallis said," Would you care to explain to me why your cat slashed one of my officers?"

Sadie looked down at Tavy who meowed innocently at her.

"I didn't know he did," Sadie said," Honest I didn't."

"Sadie come sit down," Cornwallis said. She came in further and found Colonel Tavington sitting down as well, and O'Hara by the window having his hand wrapped. Sadie sat down next to Tavington.

"I heard about the events of last night and the things said by General O'Hara," Cornwallis said," I know what he said about you, and I know you are upset about it. That is no reason to train an animal to cut open and officers skin-"

"Train him," Sadie interrupted," I did nothing of the sort, and you of all people should know that."

"I can think of no other explaination to the way Tavy has acted," Cornwallis said," The only way he could have done something like that was if someone trained him to do it."

"Tavy has never liked the General," Sadie argued," Everyone in this room is full aware of that. He should know better than to bother my cat."

"Sir," Colonel Tavington said,"You wouldn't honestly think that the Lord Generals niece would go and make an animal do something like that-"

"Colonel Tavington I don't recall anyone asking your opinion," Cornwallis said," Now Sadie I am telling you right now,undo what you have taught Tavy to do, or I will have him put down."

"You wouldn't dare," Sadie shouted," How can you believe this..this...powder faced fool over your own niece?"

She got up and ran from the room with Tavy in her arms.

"Sadie," Tavington called.

"Let her go," Cornwallis said," She'll get over it."


	15. Chapter 15

Sadie had heard her uncle when he said she would get over it. She would get over it alright, but she wouldn't be at Middleton place when she did. Something had changed in Cornwallis since she arrived. He seemed to be more cross, and many of the things that had been happening seemed to be Sadie's fault. In truth, Sadie had done nothing wrong since the night she overheard General O'Hara talking about her. Sadie was taking nothing with her. She didn't even know where she was going. All she knew was that her uncle had really hit a nerve when he accused her of training Tavy to make an officer bleed. She didn't blame Tavy for doing what he did. O'Hara knew as well as anyone that Tavy didn't like him. He let the Lord General blame her for his own mistake. It was the end of the line for Sadie. She wasn't going to chose who should be the one to court her, and she wasn't going to be around for anyone to blame their issues on her.

"Come one Tavy," she whispered to her cat. She scooped him up into her arms, and slowly opened her door. It was about ten o'clock at night. Everyone seemed to be in bed. Sadie knew her uncle was already asleep.

"Now don't you make a sound until we get outside," Sadie warned Tavy. He started purring and attempted to bury his face in the meaty area of Sadie's arm. she stroked behind his ears, and then ran out of her room and towards the front door. She made it to the door. She opened that as quietly as she could and slipped out.

_You've got to be joking, _Sadie thought as she stared at the gates. Some one had left them wide open.

_This makes my life two times easier, Sadie_ thought.

She ran through the gates and disappeared.

In the second story window on the left side of the house, Colonel Tavington watched as she disappeared.

* * *

"She left," Cornwallis said," Why would she leave?"

He sat in his chair with his head in his hand. Tavington and O'Hara stood across the desk from him. O'Hara looked close to tears.

"Sir," Tavington said,"She'll come back-"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE TAVINGTON," Cornwallis burst out," You had your glory when you saved her, now get over it."

"What glory," Tavington said," I found no glory in having to march through those woods and possibly find your neice lying dead or lynched."

"Be quiet," Cornwallis said.

"NO,"Tavington screeched," no you be silent. I'm tired of watching you blame everything that happens around here on Sadie. I hit my limit of patience yesterday when you accused her of teaching a cat-A CAT- to slash this blundering fools hand. How could you blame your niece sir, your own niece? Did you ever take into consideration that your neice ran away for that reason?"

There was a ringing silence. Cornwallis was looking at Tavington as if he just slapped him around the face. O'Hara had just completely frozen.

"We will all go together and find her," Cornwallis said, not taking his eyes off Tavington," Get your Dragoon together Colonel. Dismissed."

Tavington stormed from the room. How could Cornwallis even think that Sadie would do anything like what he accused her of? Sadie was a little brat, but Tavington knew she would never do anything to hurt a british officer. He knew which direction they had to go. He had watched Sadie leave last night and he had an idea of where she went.


	16. Chapter 16

Sadie knew that if her uncle found her she would be in a ton of trouble, but she didn't care one bit about what he did to her. Part of her did not ever want to go back to him for what he had done. She could not stand the fact that Lord Cornwallis would think that his own niece would do so wretched a thing. And how ridiculous it was that he would think that any cat could be trained to do what Tavy did. What a stupid fool. Sadie started feeling exhausted so she stopped to rest. She had come to the same place she did when she was younger and the Colonel had frightened her off. It was actually a nice little spot. Hidden by the thick and green trees with the sun shining down overhead, and a little peep of a hole to see out on the road. It was like God built her a little fort or something.

"Well," Sadie said to her cat," I wonder how long we should stay here."

Tavy paid no attention to her. Instead he watched through the tiny break in the trees as if expecting something to jump out and attack.

"What are you staring at?" Sadie asked. She leaned forward and looked to where Tavy was looking. She froze. It was one of Tavington's men. But he seemed to glow to Sadie. He looked to be about her age, with shining dirty blonde hair, eyes that Sadie swore were bright enough to be seen in the dark, and a tall and fit figure. Sadie was mesmerized by him.

"Who are you?" she whispered to herself. He had heard her and his head snapped in her direction. He had seen her too, and he moved slowly towards her.

"Miss Sadie?" he asked. His voice made her insides melt. Tavy meowed loudly as he drew nearer.

"Yes," Sadie said in a voice barely above a whisper. The boy pushed through the trees and stopped in front of her. For what seemed like ages they stood across from each other staring, not knowing what to say or think of each other.

"You're...you..." Sadie could not talk," Who are you?"

He was about to answer but was interrupted by a voice behind him," Soldier, have you found her?"

It was Colonel Tavington. Without giving the boy time to answer he walked past him and stopped when he saw Sadie. For a moment they said nothing to each other.

"I thought I would find you here," the Col. said.

"Are you going to slap me in irons then? I'm sure I'll get over it."

The Col. was about to answer but then was pushed aside by Lord Cornwallis.

"Sadie," he said as he hugged her. He then suddenly pulled back and slapped her face.

Sadie stumbled backwards holding her cheek.

"How dare you do this to me," Cornwallis scolded, tears in his eyes. He pulled her into another hug," Don't ever do that to me do you understand me?"

Sadie did not answer. She pushed away from her uncle glaring," Yes, _Sir_. I understand. Don't worry about me."

She picked up her cat and strode past him. O'Hara held out a hand to escort her, but she punched him in the stomache.

"i hate men," she spat at him as he gasped for air.

"I'll deal with her later," Cornwallis said," Good work Colonel."

Tavington stared at the soldier who really found Sadie," I shall reward you for finding her."

The boy nodded and followed the Colonel away.


	17. Chapter 17

Cornwallis dragged Sadie back to her room, where, without a word, he flung her inside, shut the door and locked it. She listened to his footstes fade away and the door at the end of the hall slam shut. Sadie turned around and leaned her back against the door. She looked across the room to the mirror and saw a mark forming on her face where her uncle had struck her. A few tears fell from her eyes, but the urge to cry went away as quickly as it came on when she remembered the soldier who had found her. He was such a handsome boy. Why hadn't the Col. waited a little longer so that she could have learned his name? it bugged her so.

"Boy," she said to her room," Who are you? Will I see you again?"

She walked slowly to her window and looked out. Her heart leapt. There he was! Col. Tavington was addressing him. He straightened up and soluted the Col. then suddenly, as if in slow motion his gaze traveled and locked with hers. Sadie's window was on the second story of the building, facing the back wall of the fort. No one was back there now except for the boy, who stood staring up at Sadie. The Col. must have had to talk to him in private. As Sadie stared, the boy looked around him to check for anyone watching, then came closer under the window. Sadie opened the window and leaned out.

"I wondered if I might see you again," she said to him.

"I wondered the same my lady," he replied.

"Please. In case we are interrupted again. Tell me your name. I wish to know you."

The boy smiled at her,"My name is Samuel. Samuel Hawthorn."

"Samuel," Sadie repeated," What a wonderful name. Were you in trouble with the Col.?"

"No my lady," Samuel said," He has relieved me of my duties for a week as a reward for finding you."

"O that's wonderful. Tell me. Will you be around here often?" Sadie asked.

"Yes my Lady. For a long while I'm sure."

"I wish to know you more. Won't you visit me often?"

Samuel's face seemed to light up," I would be honored to have the privilege my Lady."

"Please," Sadie said," Call me Sadie."

The two smiled at each other. A voice echoed on the other side of the house.

"I must go now. I can try to come back later tonight. If not tonight tomorrow," Samuel said.

"I shall be waiting for you, Samuel."

"Til then," Samuel said," Sadie."

He disappeared on the other side of the house. Sadie turned her back to the window. She sighed and ran to her cat, lifting him up and twirling around with him.

"O Tavy," she said," What a wondeful boy! I can hardly breath. He attracts me so."

She put the cat on her bed. He meowed loudly at her.

"I can't wait to see him again."

* * *

Sadie fell asleep waiting for Samuel to come back. She awoke to a sunny morning. Lifting her head she noticed something outside her window. She got up and opened her window. She was delighted to find it was a bundle of roses tied together with a note . Sadie opened the note.

_Miss Sadie, _

_i apologize for not coming back last night, and unfortunately I did not have the chance to see you this morning. Other matters have kept me occupied. I had enough time to leave these roses, not just as a gift, but as a promise that before the day is done, I will see you again. I hope it was alright to leave you the roses. _

_-Samuel H. _

Sadie grinned from ear to ear and smelled the roses he had left for her. They smelled lovely, and just thinking that he had left them for her gave her butterflies. She quickly found a vase and put the roses in it, and set it on her dresser. She hummed as she dressed. The events of the week seemed to have slipped from her mind. Just as she was finished tying her hair, the lock on her door clicked and her uncle came in. Sadie's smile disappeared and she sat down slowly in a chair as she stared at him.

"I thought you would be awake," Cornwallis said.

Sadie did not answer him. He shut the door and sat down across from her. Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"I don't understand what on earth you thought you were doing, Sadie."

"I wasn't thinking, Uncle," Sadie replied, picking up her cat," All I knew was that i was angry and i wanted nothing to do with this place or you."

Cornwallis stared at the floor, slightly stung by her words.

"I thought about what happened, and the things I said and accused you of," he said," I was wrong, and I'm very sorry. I know Tavy could not have been trained to do such a thing."

Sadie looked down at her cat and stroked his head,"Why have you been so cross uncle?"

Cornwallis sighed,"It's hard for me sometimes to be happy with this war going on. I just wish it were over. Then you and i could go back to England and live happily."

"We can do that here Uncle," Sadie said," Why let this war spoil it."

Cornwallis smiled and got up," O Sadie. If only you could fully understand the impact that thos war has had on me."

He kissed her head and went to the door. It was then he noticed the roses.

"Where did these come from?"

"Uh..One of the servants brought it this morning."

"Sadie, this door has been locked all morning. Now don't lie to me. Where did they come from?"

"THey were on my window when I woke up. I don't know where they came from."

Cornwallis eyed her and then the flowers," O well. As long as it's just roses."

He left her room. Sadie breathed a sigh of relief," That was close."


	18. Chapter 18

It took some time for Sadie and Samuel to be able to visit more often. Sadie had been afraid to tell her Uncle about Samuel. She was saved the trouble though when Cornwallis had seen them conversing a lot with each other at a Sunday social. Curious about this new boy, Cornwallis had taken the initiative to introduce himself to Samuel.

"I am the Lord General Cornwallis," he had said.

"I am Samuel Hawthorn," Samuel said rather nervously," It is quite an honor to be meeting you, sir."

"The pleasure is all mine," Cornwallis replied," I take it you know my niece, as I have seen the two of you conversing quite a bit."

"Yes, sir," Samuel said," I met her just a couple of weeks ago. She is a fine girl, and I am glad to have the..uh..honor to socialize with her."

"Yes well, please enjoy the party, and keep an eye on Sadie. She is quite a trouble maker."

"Oh Uncle," Sadie giggled. He kissed her head and wandered away.

From that point on, Sadie and Samuel spent more and more time together, and soon were the best of friends. In fact, Samuel was Sadie's only friend. It was comforting to be able to spend time with someone her own age. She knew also that it irritated the General O'Hara, who, a couple of times, interrupted their visits to send Samuel on some random errand for the Colonel, which was completely ridiculous.

"Sadie," he said the third time he sent Samuel away," You haven't spent much time with me lately. You know your birthday is coming up soon and you must choose by then."

"Must you remind me, General?" Sadie snapped as she reached down and scooped her cat into her lap, where he stretched across her and continued sunbathing," The Colonel doesn't even bother me as much as you do."

"The Colonel doesn't bother you at all. He barely speaks to you anymore."

"I like the space. It shows respect and patience in my eyes," Sadie reached over her cat and smoothed out her gown.

"I see you got a new dress," O'Hara said," It's very lovely. Your Uncle definitely knows your color."

"Green has always been my favorite color. This lighter green is perfect for the spring time."

O'Hara put a hand on her chin and lifted it to make her look at him," You are very beautiful, Sadie."

"Please, General," Sadie said," You are making me uncomfortable."

O'Hara leaned closer to her, and when she tried to jerk back he held her in place," You don't have to be afraid. Let me show my affection for you."

He tried to kiss her. Sadie cried out, which attracted the attention of several officers, including Col. Tavington, who saw Sadie struggling back and O'Hara continuously trying to kiss her. He ran as fast as he could towards them.

"Gen. O'Hara take your hands off me this instant," Sadie yelled," Let go!"

"How dare you!" Col. Tavington said as he wrenched O'Hara off of Sadie, who ran to the Col. and buried her face in his chest,"How dare you show such disrespect to a lady. Have you no common sense?"

"This is none of your business Col.," O'Hara snapped," We were simply talking to one another."

"Oh such lies," Sadie bawled," He follows me everywhere, and sends Samuel away just so he can bother me. And now he tries to shame me by kissing me and putting his hands on me. Make him go away!"

"There, there, Sadie," the Col. said," Come inside. We wil see your Uncle about this at once."

They left O'Hara in a circle of angry officers, who made sure that he didn't go inside to make more trouble. Meanwhile Tavington escorted Sadie to Cornwallis' quarters. Sadie did not bother to knock. Cornwallis was alone anyway. He looked up at the pair, and jumped out of his seat when he saw his niece in tears.

"My dear child, what happened?" he asked as she threw herself into his arms. Sadie told him everything that had happened, and with every sentence Cornwallis became more and more angered.

"Oh Uncle," Sadie said," You would have me marry a man like that? Such shame he tries to put on me."

"No Sadie," Cornwallis said as he held her close," I would not allow such a marriage to take place. I will not have a man like that in my family."

He looked at the Col.," You saw this happen?"

"Yes sir I did, and several others saw too. O'Hara tried to kiss your niece, much against her will if I might add."

Cornwallis glared," Send for him. Now!"

Tavington bowed and left the room. Cornwallis sat down with Sadie still clinging to him. She was quite frightened.

"There, now Sadie, dry your tears," he said handing her a handkerchief," I will make sure that he does not even see you. I'm very sorry this happened. I can see now why Tavy does not like him."

"Uncle," Sadie said," the Col. has saved me again. He is always there when it is most convenient."

"Yes. I shall reward him again for his kindness to you."

Footsteps out in the hall announced the Col., O'Hara, and several others coming towards the room. The Col. entered alone.

"We have him, sir."

"Good," Cornwallis said," Now Sadie, go to your quarters. i shall send for some tea for you. Do try not to be troubled any longer by this. I promise that myself and the Col. are here to protect you."

"Thank you, uncle," Sadie said. She got up and stopped in front of the Col., her eyes still misted by tears. She then curtseyed and kissed his hand. Tavington placed a hand on her shoulder, and smiled reassuringly to her.

"Run along now Sadie," Cornwallis said.

Out in the hall, Sadie saw that the Gen. was in the midst of a group of the officers that had been outside. She kept her eyes on the floor as she passed by.

"Don't even look at her," one of the officers said threateningly.

Sadie quickly unlocked her door and went inside, being sure to lock every lock once the door was closed.


	19. Chapter 19

Not sure exactly what he should do about O'Hara, the Lord Gen. ordered him to be sent away to camp, where he was to stay until further noitice.

"Make sure that someone is watching him," Cornwallis said to the surrounding soldiers in his quarters," He is not to leave the area."

He looked disgustedly at the Gen., who kept his eyes to the floor, lest he wished to take another blow to the face from his outraged superior.

"I am very outraged and dissapointed in you," Cornwallis said," I thought you would make a rather fine husband for my niece. But now the thought of her being bound to you just..just...SICKENS me! How dare you even lay a hand on her. What shame, General!"

O'Hara said nothing. He could not manipulate his way out of this one. He dared not even if he could.

"Get him out of my sight," Cornwallis growled.

Two pairs of hands snaked under O'Hara's and he was hauled from the room. As they passed by, he glanced at the closed door of Sadie's room, and glared. They escorted him outside, where he recieved nasty stares from all around him. He was shoved into the back of a covered wagon, where three officers grabbed him and held on as the wagon pulled away from Middleton Place.

_I'll have her,_ he thought to himself, _One way or another._

_

* * *

_

Sadie watched from her window as the wagon rolled down the winding road and out of sight. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's gone," she said out loud," He's gone and i no longer have to fear marriage to him."

She sat at the table in the middle of her room and sipped happily at her tea. There was a knock on her door. She put her cup down gently and strode to the door.

"Who is it," she asked.

"It's Samuel, my lady. Your Uncle sent for me."

Sadie unlocked her door quickly and opened the door," Samuel. I'm so relieved to see you. Please come in."

Samuel entered the room. Sadie left the door open, so as not to arouse suspicion of an affair of some sort. She and Samuel sat down at the table. She offered him some tea, which he accepted with a smile.

"I heard about what happened," Samuel said," That scoundrel."

"He is an absolute pig," Sadie replied bitterly,"Horrible man."

"Well at least the Col. was there. He told the Lord Gen. that he had never requested my services at any of the times that O'Hara sent me off."

"I knew he was lying," Sadie said," But it's in the past now. Let's enjoy our tea and speak of happy things."

Samuel smiled at her and nodded. Just outside the door, Cornwallis smiled at the two, who were now chattering and laughing together. Col. Tavington came and stood before him. Cornwallis turned to him and motioned for him to follow.

"Wonderful boy she has found. He is a good friend. I thought seeing him would make her feel better. Ah you there," Cornwallis stopped a passing servant," Would you mind tending to my niece and her guest for a short while?"

"Yes sir," the servant said.

"Thank you. Make sure they are not bothered."

The servant bowed to him and made his way towards Sadie's room.

"You are not nervous about the boy being in her room?" Tavington asked.

"Not in the least. Lord knows Sadie needs a friend her own age, and she seems quite taken with Mr. Hawthorn. He makes her happy, and that's what I want to see."

Tavington nodded. They entered Cornwallis' quarters and Tavington was offered a seat, which he took. Cornwallis sat across from him.

"Must she still choose by her birthday, sir?"

"After what happened today I don't see a point," Cornwallis replied," I think we can lay that to rest for the time being."

They were silent for a while.

"Colonel, do you really wish to have my niece?"

Tavington stared at him,"Sir, if Sadie could not find a man suitable for her, I would hope that I could take the role of her husband. I realize it's quite an age difference, but she needs someone who can take care of her. I am keeping in mind my financial situation of course, but I have been taught well, and I think I can take care of her if no one else."

"Well said Col.," Cornwallis said with a smile," I feel confident that you will be good for her if it comes to that. You have, after all, proven it to me several times."

"I wonder, sir, if this Samuel character might end up a candidate as well."

"I thought about it too. I trust him so far. Perhaps he will please her. Only time can tell us that."

* * *

As the days became warmer and warmer, Sadie found herself outside more often, enjoying the sunlight and the cool breezes. Tavy was growing bigger everyday, and was starting to explore around more. Sadie was no longer seen carrying him everywhere. He followed behind her, stopping now and then to swat at something. Sadie watched him with a smile. She could walk around outside-or anywhere for that matter-without fear of being followed by O'Hara. She and Samuel began to spend more and more time together, with the permission of her uncle. Samuel showed her things he had learned while in the company of his fellow soldiers. Sadie found it all amusing. One day, as they walked through the gardens, Samuel's hand accidently brushed with hers. The two jerked apart and stared at each other. Sadie blushed while Samuel cleared his throat.

"My apologies," he said.

"It's quite alright," Sadie said as Tavy ran past the two, chasing bugs and rolling into flower beds. Over by the manor, the gates opened to allow entrance to a large carriage carrying guests for the upcoming party.

"So," Samuel said," Will I have the honor of dancing with you tonight?"

Sadie laughed," You certainly will, if you can catch me before my uncle does."

The two laughed as more carriages came through the gates. It was then Sadie noticed that Tavy was nowhere in sight.

"Where is my cat?"

The two looked around them and began calling for the cat. Sadie started pushing flower bushes apart when a shout from the house caused her to look right as her cat disappeared under a carriage wheel.

"TAVY!" She screamed. The wheel rolled around, painted in crimson streaks. Sadie screamed again and fell to the ground grasping her chest and crying. Her uncle came running to her while Tavington stopped the carriage. The men inside the carriage could be seen pushing their women's heads back or covering their eyes. Cornwallis pulled his niece to her feet and held her close as she choked and sobbed. Samuel, not knowing what to do, stood by and watched.

"Tavy," she cried," No, no, no..."

"Come inside Sadie," Cornwallis said," Don't look."

Sadie grunted and pushed away from him, and then turned and ran.

"Sadie!" Cornwallis yelled. He turned to Samuel," You are her friend. Try to console her."

"I will try, sir," Samuel said with a shaky bow, and took off after Sadie.

* * *

Cornwallis joined Tavington by the carriage and looked down at Tavy's body. His middle was crushed and ripped open, a rather sickening sight. Cornwallis ran his hand over his face and leaned against the carriage.

"I'm so sorry," the driver said," I didn't see it."

"It's quite alright," Cornwallis said," I don't think anyone saw that coming."

"Will the young miss be alright?" a woman in the carriage asked.

"I'm sure she will be in time," Cornwallis replied, bowing to the people in the carriage," Thank you for your concerns. And now, I shall have the driver pull the carriage around so none of you will have to see this. I apologize for this. I promise this was not supposed to be your welcoming gifts."

The people in the carriage laughed, and wished his niece well.

"The poor dear," Cornwallis heard one of the women say as the carriage was moved.

"Be sure that wheel is washed," Tavington ordered a servant," I'll...clean this up."

"Thank you Col.," Cornwallis said. He turned and headed in the direction his niece ran.

* * *

Samuel had been afraid to touch Sadie at first, but when she turned to lean into his arms, he decided that it was alright to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry," he said," You don't seem to be having the best of luck lately do you?"

Sadie looked up at him while wiping her eyes and laughed, which made him relax from thinking he had said the wrong thing.

"I wouldn't disagree, Samuel," she said," My poor Tavy. I should have kept a closer eye on him."

"It wasn't your fault, Sadie," Samuel replied," He was a growing cat, and like any growing thing, he just wanted to explore. He didn't know any better."

Sadie smiled at him," Thank you."

"Sadie?" Cornwallis approached and hugged her," I am very sorry Sadie."

"It's alright, Uncle," she replied as he pulled away from her," I guess it was just meant to be."

She stared down at the ground in front of her.

"Sadie," Cornwallis said," Though I know it is a hard loss, don't dispair. Tavy was your only friend when you first came here. You were like a mother to him, and you gave him a second chance, and a wonderful life. I'm sure that he was happy, and will never forget what you have done for him."

Fresh tears rushed from Sadie's eyes at her uncle's words. She hugged him again," I know Uncle. Thank you."

"And if it makes you feel any better, you have Samuel now to keep you company. And if I know you, another animal will come your way for you to give a second chance. Just please, no wild animals."

The three started laughing.

"Thank you all," Sadie said, wiping away her tears," I really do appreciate it. As long as Tavy was happy, I am content. Though I will miss him terribly."

"Are you well enough to come to the party tonight?" Cornwallis asked.

"I am," Sadie said," I have a few hours to prepare."

"Then i shall see you both tonight," Cornwallis said, then grabbing Sadie's chin he said," Everything will be alright. You will see."

She smiled at him and nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

Tavington kept a close eye on Sadie that night at the party. Though she acted happy and giddy, he knew that inside she was crushed. Tavy had been very special to her, and such wonderful company. Now he was gone, and Tavington knew that it was killing her in some way. He decided after watching her dance with Samuel a couple of times that he would have the next dance with her. He had waited patiently for this party partly because he wanted to dance with her again.

"Sadie," he said once he caught up to her. She looked at him.

"Would you honor me with a dance?"

"Yes, Col.," Sadie replied. Samuel took her glass from her, and Tavington escorted her to the middle of the dance floor. They got in position and began to dance. Tavington still loved it. She still let him lead and the two moved around smoothly. He realized after a moment that they had been looking into each others eyes since they started dancing. He could still see the hurt behind hers.

"I wanted to apologize about your cat," Tavington said," And for what happened between you and the Gen."

"O," Sadie said, turning her eyes elsewhere," It's alright..I suppose."

"No," the Col, replied," I can see in your eyes that it's not."

"Is it that obvious?"

"No. I just have a gift for telling emotions."

Sadie smirked slightly. They continued to dance in silence.

"Are you an empath?" Sadie said with a slight laugh.

Tavington smiled," You can say that. They smiled at each other. They moved around the floor until the music stopped. They did not seem to want to let go of each other. People started to stare at them. Sadie noticed and let go of him.

"Uh," she said," Thank you."

She turned and walked swiftly away back to Samuel.

* * *

Sadie spent the next week keeping to herself. Talking to people didn't seem so appealing at the moment. Her birthday was coming up that saturday, and now that she did not have to choose between the Col. and O'Hara, she could be excited about it. Her uncle was going to throw a big party, and all the officers were going to be there. All except O'Hara, who would remain at the camp, guarded by a few other soldiers who would stay behind.

"I have no idea what I should get for you," Samuel said one day.

"You don't have to get me anything," Sadie replied," Just be there."

"I have to get you something."

"The Col. is not going to give me something."

"Yes, but I am not the Col., I am your friend."

"And as my friend it would be enough for me if you just came to the party."

He smiled at her. Sadie stared past him, and noticed the Col. walking around by the house. He seemed deep in thought.

"Let's go talk to the Col.," Sadie said.

Samuel nodded and they ran to him.

"Hello Col.," Sadie said," How are you?"

"Fine," Tavington replied with a bow," Fine day isn't it?"

"It is," Sadie replied," Are you alright? you seem troubled?"

Tavington stared at her," Nothing is wrong. I am simply going over plans in my head about tonight."

"What is tonight?"

"We are going on an attack," Tavington replied," You see, your uncle has had enough of this Ghost character, and tonight we are leaving to set an ambush for him. The sooner he is out of the way, the happier your uncle will be."

"oh," Sadie replied," I see. I have heard about him. Forgive me for saying so, but I heard that he keeps outwitting you everytime you encounter him. Is that true Colonel?"

For a moment the Col. seemed irritated. Sadie reminded him strongly of her uncle at that point. He forced a smile and looked at her.

"Unfortunately yes. You see this Ghost character prefers to fight like a coward and ambush our troops when they least expect it rather than meet us head on in battle. Quite dishonorable if you ask me."

"I quite agree with you, Col.," Sadie replied," What a coward. Well I wish you luck on your ambush."

Tavington bowed to her. He watched as Sadie and Samuel walked away together.


	21. Chapter 21

As planned the Col. left to go and try to catch the Ghost. Cornwallis told Sadie that the party was moving to Fort Carolina where the Col. would meet up with them. He would miss the party which let Sadie down some. What let her down even more was that Samuel had to go too, as his 'vacation' awarded to him by Tavington was over. Sadie watched from the window in her uncles' quarters as the dragoon thundered through the gates of middleton Place and down the road. She sighed and clunked her head against the window.

"Now, now Sadie," Cornwallis said," They will be back in a few days."

"Yes....after the party."

"One party darling. There will be many others."

Sadie looked at her uncle who was pouring over some papers in his desk. She walked behind his chair.

"Can I go for a walk?" she asked.

"It's rather late for that isn't it?" Cornwallis asked. Sadie laid her head on top of his," Pleeeeaaaassseee. I'm so bored."

"Mmmmmm," Cornwallis replied," Very well, but i think I should go with you. And when we get back inside you are to go and pack your belongings for the journey to Ft. Carolina in the morning."

"Fine," Sadie said, then darted out of the room to get something warm to wear.

Cornwallis brought his attention back to his maps. He was expecting some personal belongings such as diaries, clothing and two great danes to arrive by the time they arrived at Ft. Carolina. He had things he had to take care of while he was still at Middleton Place. As they could take a while, he decided that he would send his niece to Ft. Carolina ahead of him. He had asked the Col. to meet up with the convoy as soon as he could to insure that Sadie made it safely to the destination.

"You have never let her down yet," Cornwallis had said," i'm trusting you with this. I'm sending many soldiers along, but I would feel better if you were their for part of the trip..you and Samuel."

"I will be there as soon as I can sir...."

* * *

Cornwallis helped his niece into the little carriage. Once she was settled, he pulled a blanket over her lap and kissed her cheek.

"I will join you in a day. Don't worry, you have plenty of soldiers accompanying you. You will be quite safe."

"I know Uncle. i shall see you there." Sadie smiled and kissed Cornwallis's hand. He stepped down and closed the door. The carriage followed a group of soldiers on horseback out the gates. Another group of soldiers followed behind the carriage. Cornwallis watched until the procession was out of site and the gates cut off the view of the road when they closed. He hoped that they would meet up with the caravan carrying his belongings so that Sadie would have more protection. He turned around and went back inside.


	22. Chapter 22

Sadie had been reading a book when the carriage gave a lurch and she dropped her book. She gave an annoyed sigh and pulled the drape covering one of the widows to look outside.

"The caravan," she mumbled to herself.

One of the men had a uniform from the Dragoon. He got off his horse and walked towards the carriage. Sadie closed the flap and sat back as the door opened. The officer peeked inside.

"Good day my lady," he said brightly," I am Peter Gray from the Green Dragoon. Col. Tavington sent me ahead to meet up with the convoy and watch over you until he arrives."

"It is a pleasure sir," Sadie said politely.

"Now, It's been a while since you have left Middleton Place," Peter said," I bet you would enjoy a few moments to stretch your legs."

He held out his hand to her and she took it and stepped out of the carriage," You are too kind sir."

The soldiers around her bowed out of respect for a lady in their presence. Sadie smiled at them and let herself be led around by peter. He asked many questions to the other soldiers in regards to the stability of the carriage and the number of men watching around them.

"Sir, I assure you that everything is satisfactory," one of the soldiers said.

"let us hope you are right," Peter said," Don't forget that this is no ordinary shipment that you usually carry. This is the Lord Gen.'s niece."

"She has been very well taken care of," the soldier replied, this time sounding a bit annoyed.

After about ten minutes, Peter helped Sadie back into the carriage and then went to the head of the convoy and led them away.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been hours since I left my Uncle at Middleton Place to head to Ft. Carolina. I feel like royalty riding in this carriage flanked by all the soldiers. My uncle is very paranoid about me being on this trip without him. Mr. Grey is constantly checking in on me as if any moment I am going to leap out of the carriage and shoot myself. I bet anything that the Col. threatened him if he let anything happen to me. He and Samuel are going to meet the convoy very soon. I'm hoping that they get here soon, for I must admit that i am a little frightened to be traveling without them. i know...how can i be afraid when I have so many soldiers with me? Well I have heard how recently this Ghost character destroyed a convey bigger than mine all by himself. Not a very comforting story for a british lady. What if he was to stop us-_

A sudden lurch from the carriage sent Sadie's journal flying from her hands and landing with a clunk on the other side of the carriage.

"What on earth-" she said.

"Sir I warn you," she heard Peter Grey shout," This convoy carries the Lord Gen.'s neice. We are all ready to attack should you detain us any longer."

"You and the Lord Gen.'s niece may leave piecefully," a younger sounding voice called back,"But leave the supplies."

A series of gunshots and shouting followed, causing Sadie to scream and scrunch up in the corner. There was a ton of yelling, and several voices shouting for the firing to stop, but the firing did not stop. The scene went on for less than five minutes, and Sadie heard someone begging for mercy only to be silenced by a gunshot. She was breathing very heavily; her heart racing and feeling like it was about to shoot out of her throat.

"These men were about to surrender!" the voice she heard earlier shouted.

"Perhaps," a french accented voice replied," We will never know.

The same voice shouted," They have the Lord Gen.'s niece in one of these carriages!! Are you crazy?''

There was silence. Sadie listened as her heart slowed a little.

"We are better men than this," the man said.

There was an outbreak of shouting and bickering. Then a voice rose above it all, silencing them.

"He is right," the man said,'' From now on any british soldier who surrenders will be given full quarter. Now, you heard Gabriel. There is a lady in one of these carriages. We need to deal with her first."

Some of the men started laughing, and Sadie began to shake as her cheeks flushed.

'Search the wagons."

There was a load of scuffling as the men began raiding the wagons. Sadie dug her nails into her gown and silently called for her uncle...the Col....Samuel...anyone. The door to her carriage flung open and she screamed, and so did the man who opened the door.

"Benjamin!" he yelled," i found her."

He backed away and another man peaked in. Sadie was freaking out now.

"Please," she choked," Don't kill me."

The man shook his head," We will not harm you. I'm sorry we frightened you. If you come with us we can help you. We will take you back to your uncle."

Sadie was frozen to the spot as Benjamin climbed into the carriage and more heads peeked in. She squeaked in fear. Ben sat across from her and told the others to go away. When they were gone he stared at her, then held out his hand. sadie stared at him.

"My name is Benjamin Martin," he said kindly," I'm the Col. with the continental militia."

Sadie stopped shaking and looked up at him," you...you're the...the Ghost..."

He nodded," At least..that's what everyone calls me."

Sadie took his hand slowly and he cautiously kissed it.

"I...I'm sorry about your son. I heard what happened to him...I was ashamed of the Col. when I was told that he killed him."

Benjamin smiled at her and squeezed her hand," Thank you. Thomas was a strong man."

Sadie nodded and felt her muscles relax.

"Come with me," Banjamin said," I'll look after you until we get to Ft. Carolina."

"You mean..you will take me there?"

"Yes. You are not a hostage, and i would not have you treated as one. We will bring your carriage."

Sadie smiled and took his hand again. The men around them took off their hats for her as Ben helped her from the carriage. She felt the tension inside her rise again.

"The militia is larger than i thought," she observed. A young man with blonde hair approached her and bowed to her.

"I'm Gabriel Martin," he said," It is a pleasure to meet you."

Sadie cursteyed to him. The men did not act like heathens as the Col. or her uncle described. They treated her with respect regardless of the fact that she was a lady of the other side. A series of barking jerked Sadie from her thoughts. Looking to her left she saw two great danes barking at the men trying to look in the wagon.

"Jupiter! Mars!" Sadie yelled excitedly. The two dogs flipped their ears forward, caught sight of her, jumped from the wagon and bolted for her. They slammed into her, knocking her down and showering her with kisses, each pushing the other out of the way for more attention from her. She laughed and ordered them to heal. They sat down on either side of her as she stood up.

"Oh my uncle will be so happy to see you," she said. Ben tried to approach her, but the two dogs burst out in angry barks and he backed off.

"Sorry," she said to him," They have always been quite protective of me."

Ben smiled," It's alright. I'm sure their company will make you a little more comfortable around us. Now, it's getting pretty late...too dark to travel. If you will permit it, we will travel a little and make camp for the night."

Sadie nodded, and Ben led her back to the carriage. He hid behind the door a little as Jupiter and Mars climbed in after her.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_I spoke too soon when I wrote earlier. I did my best to keep my eyes off the dead soldiers around me. It took much effort on my part not to get sick at the site. i was scared to death, and still am a little at this moment. I have become aquainted with the Ghost himself and his son and the rest of the militia. They are not savage as my uncle and the Col. have said. They are kind, and treat me as a lady should be treated. i have found Jupiter and Mars, my uncle's dogs, whom I did not know were in this convoy with me. My uncles things have been repossesed by the militia. Perhaps I will remember the places they will take me, and i can relay this information to my uncle who in turn can have it retrieved. Benjamin Martin has been very kind to me, but I cannot have him steal my uncle's things. Also, my uncle will know soon enough where I have been, therefore i cannot lie to him about where his belongings are. He will be angry enough that the militia attacked my convoy. _


End file.
